


Chosen

by AmeliaAsherWrites, AutumnDreams, Cruella, Wickedly_Hooked (TheDarkOne)



Series: Once Upon a Time - The Pirate and the Witch [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, Explicit Language, F/M, Roleplaying Character, Roleplaying style, Rumbelle - Freeform, WickedNook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDreams/pseuds/AutumnDreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruella/pseuds/Cruella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/Wickedly_Hooked
Summary: An unexpected and unplanned "Double Date" atRoni's.





	1. Chapter 1

Weaver  
Weaver completed the final report for the day, flourishing his signature at the bottom before closing the manilla folder and placing it on top of the pile he’d been working on all day. He snapped the corner of it for emphasis.

“That should get Roz off my fucking back!” He hated doing paperwork and always left it for the end of the week. Sometimes he missed a week. Or two. It had been a month this time. He got the assholes off the street, that’s what mattered anyway.

He pushed away from the desk, looking at his watch. Nearly 6:00. Teegan would be showing up soon. Or so she had agreed. Truth be told, he wasn’t confident that she would show. A quick tap of his phone screen confirmed no new texts or missed calls. So far, so good.

Looking up, he interrupted his partner. “Big plans this weekend?” Weaver had been after Rogers from time to time, encouraging him to get a life outside the precinct. “You work too much.” He added, grinning, expecting the typical brush off response.

Things with Teegan were…better. Over the past year they’d gradually worked through much of the hostility that had built up during the previous 28 years and were able to start rebuilding. For his part, much of that new understanding came from the fact that a few months ago, events led to the realization that he wasn’t Ruskin Weaver, but Rumplestiltskin, stuck in yet another cursed existence. Whatever it took, he would make things work with Teegan, in order to watch over and protect his beloved wife. Even if she didn’t know who she was.

Killian  
Rogers was sitting across from Weaver in the joint office poking absently at his computer keyboard. While he might appear to be working, the ‘Eagle Scout’ detective was miles away. His mind was not on very ‘Eagle Scout’ thoughts, however. Every now and then, his eyes would flick up to the wall clock. He was only still in the office because Weaver was across from him. When the boss was in, everyone stayed to work.

He scratched idly at his eyebrow and suppressed a yawn. His own paperwork had been completed the prior Friday afternoon, and after a harrowing week of activity that kept him at work late every night, he had finished anything else he needed to do early. He had a second date planned with Kelly Greene and his thoughts were on the meal he would cook for her in his flat and what antics they might get into after. It was her first visit to his flat, and actually, and only the second time he would have seen her since the first date which had lasted two days. Two days of more physical exertion than he thought he could still have. Since he and Kelly had opposite schedules with her helping Roni at the bar, they’d only had a few short phone conversations since seeing each other on Saturday morning. But they had managed to set a date for this evening. His place.

His eyes moved from the computer screen to Weaver when the senior detective mentioned Roz being on his back. “You know, had you finished that earlier, you wouldn’t have the old crone on your 'fucking back' in the first place,” he pointed out. Rogers actually liked the filing secretary well enough. She didn’t give him hell at all and typically left him alone because he got his work done. Paperwork was the worst part of being in law enforcement. If one batted an eye the wrong way at a potential felon, paperwork. ‘Lose’ a bullet or two? Pure hell. He’d learned his lesson early on. Paperwork was the only way to account for every action and to prevent legal intervention.

Weaver’s next remark sounded too much like he expected Rogers to spend the weekend working again. Not a chance!

They were friendly enough after a couple of years working together that he could admit his plans. What the hell? Shifting in his chair so that he leaned on one of the armrests to face his partner he shrugged. “I’ve got plans. I’m cooking dinner for someone. Second date.” A trace of a smirk tilted his lips, glad he had something more to say than the usual brush-off remark.

Since Weaver was asking, Rogers returned the question. “What about you? Plans with,” he paused to try to recall the attorney’s surname now that she was divorced, gesturing vaguely as he grasped for the name of the former Mrs. Pain-in-His-Ass Hemant who had sent him to court more times than he’d counted, “Miss Tempest?” For the sake of his partnership with Weaver, he tried very hard to overlook the fact that his partner was most likely sleeping with the enemy. Not his business whatsoever.

Teegan  
Twilight was settling upon the streets of Hyperion Heights, the scents of autumn mixing with those of the city - crisp air and dying leaves, closeness of woefully unbathed citizens and Soul Food. Street lights were beginning to flicker on, illuminating sidewalks and streets full of pedestrians and cars hurrying about. On one particular patch of surprisingly clean pavement, Teegan Tempest stood, an oddity among those hurrying home or at least to wherever they were off to.

She was dressed down, having stopped at home after work, swapping out a business suit of steele grey and crisp white blouse with teetering stilettos for indigo denim jeans tucked into dark brown calf boots and a burnt orange longsleeve knit shirt. On her eyes, a pair of rose-gold sunglasses rested, reflecting backwards images back at whomever tried to catch her eye. Around her head, a black scarf was wrapped, hiding both hair and portions of her face, the concession she made to meeting Ruskin here.

Not that he was aware of it.

Meeting him here, at the police station where she frequently spun her web of magic to free those people skirting the law was insanity. Going out in public was also insanity, but she had eventually relented on that, knowing that it wasn't fair to the man she loved and had hurt for so long to hide what was between them. It didn't mean she was happy about it, far from it, though, if she was being honest with herself, that stemmed more from what her boss thought over anyone else.

Absentmindedly her hand drifts to her left side, pressing against the spot she knew a bruise was forming, one she would be hiding from the man she was going to be meeting. No need to let on Rockford was yet again angry about her relationship. Truth be told, she was beginning to realize he did not believe she was only seeing the detective so as to have an inside person at the station, but that was another problem for another night.

Tonight was about her and Ruskin. About proving to him that she did, in fact, love him and wanted to be with him. Squaring her shoulders, Teegan stepped forward, reaching for the door as she put a serene smile on her face. Sure it was fake - and Ruskin would see right through it - but she was betting on no one else would. It wasn't wrong that aside from her ... significant other and his partner, the precinct was full of a bunch of people unable to solve a game of CLUE. Walking through the lobby, she ignored the voices around, knowing if she acted like she belonged, it would be less obvious she was there.

And it wasn't like she didn't know where her love worked. She'd been there enough.

Slipping through the halls were easy, people were generally too focused on what they were doing to notice someone who acted as though they belonged. It made her realize just how easy it might be to get someone in and find out what the police had on her client. 'No', just as quickly as the thought enters her mind, she chases it away. There is no way she is going to do that. Not here. Rounding the corner, Teegan steps into the squad room that Rus works in, her steps slowing as she spots him with his partner.

Here she can't stop the real smile that fills her face at seeing him. She really does love him, knows she has to thank whatever deity has given her this second chance after 28 years apart, and she hopes that he will have missed the fakery that had graced her face before. The smile shifts to a smirk as she hears Rogers say her name, unable to keep it back as she knows just how many times she had blown his cases. Stopping behind the detective Teegan leans forward, her voice full of sweetness as she says "you know I've told you before, its Teegan, Detective. If your memory is this bad, it's a wonder you've closed any case."

Zelena  
Almost a week had passed since their first date that ended with a wonderful day on the Pacific. Ever since, Aidan and Zelena had only talked briefly on their phones, as both had too much work, and Zelena had to help Roni until late at night in her bar.  
Today she had finally managed to get the evening off, and was looking forward to see Aidan again.  
They had agreed that she would pick him up at the police station as she had no idea where he was living. It was the best plan anyway since his workplace was only a few meters from the bar away. 

Zelena took her time with getting ready for this evening, and since she didn’t expect to land in the cold water again today she dared to wear another dress. 

Her hair bound to a ponytail this time, she checked for a last time her appearance. The green jewelry was a perfect contrast to the black, short dress she was wearing, and two strands of her curly, ginger hair were hanging down at the side of her face and were another lovely eyecatcher.  
A green, short jacket completed her appearance, and Zelena grabbed her handbag and left her room. 

Downstairs she stepped to the counter where her sister was busy with cleaning glasses, and said “Thanks again for giving me the evening off. I’ll cover for you next week, promised.”  
Regina nodded, and wished her a good evening, happy that her sister had finally found someone.  
Zelena left the bar and walked down the street toward the police station.

She took a deep breath before she entered, and made her way to his office. It was a strange feeling to be here again, voluntarily this time. She could remember that the last time she was here, Weaver had rudely dragged her in, and had let the cuffs longer than necessary around her wrists.  
She could see someone was in the office, probably a woman, but Zelena couldn’t make out any details.

She entered, knowing who would be in there as well, and she glanced at Rumple before she turned to Aidan.  
A woman was standing near him, but Zelena couldn’t see much of her. Her hair and face were covered with a scarf and sunglasses. She shrugged her shoulders, and reached into her handbag to reveal the cuffs.  
“Sorry, I forgot to put them back the last time we met. I hope you still have the key.”  
She put them onto the desk and smiled.

Weaver  
“yeah, yeah…” Weaver shrugged off Rogers lecture about paperwork. He’d heard it all before, part and parcel for office banter. More surprising was Rogers actually having weekend plans. Ones that apparently involved a woman. Interested, Weaver mirrored his partner’s relaxed pose.

“Well, well. Second, date you say? I thought…” Weaver recounted the past week or so in his mind, wondering when the younger detective had had time to be social. He realized that he’d just assumed the man had been burning the midnight oil while he had been preoccupied with Teegan. “No matter. Good, that’s…good. I’d like to meet her, assuming it is … a woman?” He couldn’t help the barb, knowing all too well the man’s preference. “Either way we could…I don’t know, you should join us for drinks tonight if you have the time.” He tried to sound casual but he was actually quite interested what kind of woman would catch the eye of this version of Hook. Dark hair like Milah, blonde like Emma,…?

Just on cue, Teegan entered the office, dressed…almost incognito as if she were trying to disguise herself. Apparently she’d heard part of the conversation as she approached behind Rogers reminding him of her name and poking him about his abilities as a detective. That wasn’t kind, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Trying to merge his worlds when both were so at odds professionally…Weaver stood abruptly, with the hope of diffusing this before things could really go downhill.

“Of course he knows your name, Teegan. Rogers is a very fine detective. I wouldn’t have hand picked him otherwise.” He shot her a pleading look to play nice. “He was being polite, we don’t usually…” He gestured between them. Rumple still struggled socially. Weaver wasn’t much better. He thought that Belle would want to be more of a part of their ‘friends and family’s’ lives and so had been attempting to bring her closer to them all. But just as he screwed up trying to treat Lacey like Belle, he might be going about this whole thing with Teegan the wrong way too. Square peg, round hole. Damn this fucking curse.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, Zelena walked in through the door as if she belonged there. Weaver opened his mouth to ask what the hell she wanted when she began speaking to Hook and dropped a pair of handcuffs on the desk. He blinked, then frowned; her words replaying in his head as he took in how she was dressed. A look toward Rogers and back to smiling Zelena and Rumple’s jaw dropped with the realization.

Killian  
It seemed as if his news of plans had surprised Weaver and that had made Aidan’s grin broaden. But when he insinuated that his date might be a woman, Aidan merely sighed and rolled his eyes, but he could recognize the banter. He got enough of that from everyone in the office anyway. He wasn’t going to say who his date was knowing all too well the reaction that would garner once Weaver saw Kelly, but he wasn’t the least bit worried. Kelly was a breath of fresh air to him and he’d put his foot down if it came down to anyone saying he couldn’t date someone they had arrested previously. He was a bit surprised about the invitation to join in an evening with Teegan. How could Weaver even think he’d be interested in that? But he had noticed something slightly different about Weaver lately. Perhaps it was simply the fact that the other man was becoming smoother around the edges with a woman in his life? Hard to believe with Teegan, but something was changing about him.

He was going to say that he already had plans set when the voice spoke over his ear. Aidan leaned in the opposite direction in his chair as he turned his head to see the she-devil herself insulting his job of all things. They did not know one another well enough for that sort of banter, if that’s what she was attempting. He frowned, his brow furrowing as he bit his tongue in attempt to not give her a piece of his mind about the cases she hadn’t beat him in, despite her underhanded tricks at play in the courtroom. But a sharp glance at Weaver when the man stood and complimented his abilities as a detective caused Aidan’s hackles to lower slightly. ”Miss Tempest,” he said enunciating her name very succinctly. “I’d say nice to see you in the precinct for something other than delivering a summons, but…” he shrugged, “perhaps next time.” Woe be the day.

Weaver’s expression shifted suddenly and Aidan turned his head to see what was going on now, only to drop the frown and smile brightly at Kelly as she walked in, all dressed for their date. He noticed she wasn’t wearing a long dress this time and he smirked in memory over the entanglement from the last time. “Darling, you made it.” He extended a hand toward her as she dropped something on the desk in front of him. When he saw it was the handcuffs, his eyebrows shot up. She brought those in here?! He scratched behind his ear before picking them up. Standing from his chair, he slipped his other hand around Kelly’s waist to kiss her cheek. Facing Weaver and Teegan, he grinned noticing the shocked expression on his partner’s face--whether over the cuffs or the fact that it was Kelly didn’t matter. “Let me formally introduce you to the woman I'm dating. Kelly Greene.”

Teegan  
Watching as Rogers greets his ... whatever ... with a semi-hug about the waist and a kiss on the cheek stings. Oh it shouldn't, Teegan is aware of that. She is afterall the holdout on everything, including being uncomfortable in public places with their relationship, but Ruskin had never shown her that kind of affection. At least not this time around. And again, that's her fault. Damn bloody emotions. Sometimes, and by sometimes she means very few minutes in the early morning hours when she wakes up alone and is in that hazy world where she's not sure if she's the Teegan now or some other iteration that she can't quite remember, she wonders if it's worth it. Emotions - love - opens you up to a whole world of hurt and pain and disappointment in being let down and other feelings she can't quite grab onto. Which makes no sense as she was the one who left him and yet, it always feels like she's waiting for him to push her away.

Shaking her head, Teegan sees Ruskin's pleading look and sighs, knowing he won't appreciate her needling the other detective any more than she already has. Instead she moves away from the man and woman, the two obviously happy to see one another, and crosses to stand beside her own partner, not sure if she should reach out for him or not. It's these little things that remind her just how out of touch she is with dating and relationships and honestly, how were you supposed to interact with the man you loved whose job also put you on opposite sides of the line at times. Stuffing a hand in her pocket to keep from touching him, Teegan instead holds out a hand to the other woman, a pleasant smile on her face. "Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Teegan Tempest."

Zelena  
The atmosphere in the room was crackling, Zelena could sense it. But she doubted it was because Rumple seem to realize what Aidan with the word "Darling" and the cuffs on the table had just told him.  
She smirked when she saw the old man's reaction on the other side of the desk, and couldn't hold back a giggling. Too bad she couldn't say something that was Zelena related, as half of all the present persons in the room were still cursed. She knew Weaver wasn't cursed anymore, Regina had told her about it, and she assumed the third person was either cursed as well or didn't even belong to the cursed folk.

She focused on Aidan again. "Of course I made it, I'm only one minute away from you."  
She watched him stand up, and felt her cheeks turning pink when Aidan slipped his arm around her waist, kissed her cheek and announced their relationship officially.

"Detective Weaver, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again after all you did to me. However, I am a forgiving person, and willing to forget this... unpleasant first encounter."  
She looked at Aidan again, and beamed at him.  
Meanwhile the woman had chosen to walk over to Weaver, and Zelena gave her a closer look since she could see her better now.  
She was still veiled behind all her clothing and sunglasses, but when she held out a hand and Zelena heard her voice, she recognized her.

Her eyes were on Rumple for the split of a second, but she focused on Belle again when she introduced herself. So Zelena had been right - she was still cursed.  
Zelena took her hand, but let go of it as soon as politeness allowed it.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Kelly Greene, as you have heard already.”

She turned to Aidan again, and asked “so, are you ready to go then?” She couldn’t know about Weaver’s idea of going out together, and even if she would have known she would doubt he would like that.  
When she looked at her Detective she could not fail to note the way Aidan looked at Miss Tempest. It was only subtle, but Zelena, or more Kelly, had a distinct talent to sense people’s moods, and interpret the way they looked. Very important for Kelly’s business, and she could tell Aidan seem to rather… be annoyed by Miss Tempest.  
She would ask him later about that.

Weaver  
Weaver remained speechless during the introductions and might not have been able to conceal his grimace at the affection displayed between them. Zelena and Hook?? There was a match he’d never seen coming from a realm away. What on earth could possibly have brought them together? His grimace turned suspicious as he continued to eye Zelena, questioning the sincerity of her motives.

“Yes, Miss Greene. I remember.” His hand defensively rose to his nose as he vividly recalled the pain she had inflicted trying to resist arrest, and how it took months for the damage to completely heal. “I believe you have the forgiving reversed. The charges were dropped as you might recall.”

Weaver came around the corner of his desk, reaching for Teegan. He was unsure where to place his hand, or how to greet her in such armored attire. He wondered if he had seemed as ridiculous as she when he was Gold in his three piece suits. He settled for a simple stroke of her back and a soft smile. There was nothing to kiss but a scarf.

As much as he wanted to question Zelena, it wasn’t the time. Yes, he had invited Rogers and his date to join them for drinks but that was moments before everything got turned on end. It seemed a ridiculous idea in hindsight. He wasn’t sure he could even stomach witnessing Zelena and Hook do whatever it was they were doing together either. He would have to confront her another time.

“Well, don’t let us keep you. You two probably have an evening planned.” He tried to sound pleasant in the awkward situation. If it had been anyone else, he really would be happy for Rogers. He deserved some fun. Just…. Weaver shook his head trying to stop the images from taking hold. Knowing Zelena, she’d probably been the one with the key. He should warn Rogers not to get stuck in the detention area alone with her. “Though, might I suggest, Detective Rogers, that in the future you keep closer tabs on your city issued equipment. You wouldn’t want to have to file paperwork explaining lost or misused items.”

Killian  
After Kelly said her peace to Weaver, he wasn’t entirely certain what Weaver would say in response. As it turned out, being attacked by the person one was framing led the one physically hurt to be in a not-so-forgiving mood. Rogers had not been physically attacked, so the event had turned into his own form of guilt for what the two detectives had done to her. He’d used her association with the Rockfords as his own justification for doing this to her. But now, seeing Weaver brush his own nose, he could see how Weaver might not be as forgiving. It was a slippery slope they were all on, pairings disliking and distrusting the other. 

Clearly the unaccepted invitation was rescinded, and thus dismissed, Aidan could not do much more than keep a blank expression on his face as he turned to usher Kelly out, but with the last thing Weaver said, Aidan stopped. Turning back to face his partner, did he detect a lecture? From Weaver of all people? And over paperwork? It was his right, but it was almost humorous. If Rogers wasn’t so accustomed to being respectful to the senior detective, especially in mixed company, he might laugh over the idea of Weaver threatening him with more paperwork. It would include his own involvement as well. If Weaver were to push this, it would be crystal clear of his opinion of Rogers’ interest in Kelly.

Aidan raised the handcuffs to eye them appreciatively in memory before a quick motion of the wrist allowed his fingers to capture both ends of cuffs in his grip. “Noted, but don’t worry. They won’t be getting lost or misused. Tonight, it’s my turn to use them on her.” He winked at Weaver with a smirk, figuring he deserved that sort of imagery and tucked the cuffs into his pocket. He gave a nod of farewell to Teegan as well because he wouldn’t be rude to the woman despite his own opinions. 

“Let’s go, love,” he said to Kelly hoping his quip hadn’t embarrassed her in defense of what was clearly a disapproval of their relationship. He was ready to get the hell out of the office before the situation worsened.


	2. Chapter 2

Teegan  
The brush of fingers along her back had Teegan sighing, the tension in her shoulders dropping as she shifted closer to Ruskin. Not too close, she wouldn't want to draw too much attention, but enough that she could feel his warmth through the thin knit of her shirt. Her attention is drawn to the other three, eyebrows narrowing at the other woman as realization dawns. "_You're_ the one who broke Weaver's nose? "

Furry whips up within her as she glares, remembering the bruising that had discolored his skin for weeks. It takes all her self control not to react further than a comment and her hand reaching out towards Ruskin's. She does not want to cause any problems between the two partners.

As Rogers and the woman turn to leave, Teegan can't help but turn to Ruskin and quip, "They use the cuffs that _perps_ have been in? "

Zelena   
Weaver’s response was bristled with fine pinpricks that made Zelena roll her eyes and she sighed inwardly. Even his cursed partner knew that it had been a set up from the beginning, and despite his reminder that “charges had been dropped” he had caused her a great deal of trouble and inconvenience for nothing. However, it didn’t slip her attention that Weaver’s hand was wandering to his nose, and she remembered with satisfaction that _Kelly_ had gotten back on him.  
So all Zelena did was briefly smile at him, and focused on Aidan again. He was a better sight anyway and he just had made a _very_ interesting comment about those cuffs. 

She knew very well that the moment would come when she had the bad luck to be alone for a moment or two with Rumple, and from all that Aidan had told her about Weaver, she knew he would like to question her motives and probably everything. However, Zelena didn't care about that. Miss Tempest was although commenting on the nose issue, and Zelena turned to her for a moment. "I thought he wanted to kill me, it was self defense." 

For the third time now she turned again to Aidan and said aloud "Well, I can't wait for that. I just hope you're more gentle with me than your grey partner here was. Aye, let's go." Zelena kissed his cheek, whispered something sweet into his ear about the upcoming night (of course it was about the cuffs), and stepped to his side, ready to leave. 

"Detective, Miss Tempest - have a pleasant evening." Then she headed toward the door.

Weaver  
“It was only a bruise.” Weaver tried to play it down, for the sake of calming Teegan and also because he wasn’t thrilled with reminding Zelena the extent to which she was able to incapacitate him. Vulnerability wasn’t something he was willing to feel around Zelena, dagger or no. He took Teegan’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She didn’t need to defend him. And now wasn’t the time.

They made room for the them to pass, heading out for their evening. Weaver only squeezed his eyes tightly against the imagery conjured by Rogers’ statement of their evening plans as the other two took their leave.

Turning Teegan toward him, he tried to change the subject. “Why in the world are you wearing all of this?” He gently tugged with one finger hooked on a fold in the headscarf. “Let me see your eyes, they’re far too beautiful to hide. Besides, people do this kind of thing to blend in but it only makes them stand out more. Take it from a detective.”

Killian  
Once they left the precinct, the fresh air outside was a welcoming balm. Aidan took Kelly’s hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. Roni’s Place wasn’t far—just across the street—and his own flat a few doors down, but after that exchange in the precinct, he was left feeling like he’d lost something. He liked Weaver and didn’t want their partnership soured over their extracurricular activities or who they were seeing and he couldn’t get the bad feeling out of his mind. The last most immediate thing he wanted was the second date with Kelly ruined over it.

He squeezed her hand as they reached the street. “I’m sorry about all that. Would you mind if we went to get a drink before dinner? To lighten the mood?” He gave a side eyed look at Kelly with a slight grin. “I promise not to cause you to skip dinner this time.”

Being a Friday night, he could see from where they were that the place was busy. Lights from the windows showed a good crowd inside.

Teegan

As the other two leave, Teegan feels the warmth surrounding her hand and cannot do anything but smile, even if the other woman _had_ put marks on her man. That alone was enough to make Teegan not like her but, for the sake of Ruskin's partnership with Detective Rogers, if they were to run into each other again, she would be civil. Turning as Ruskin gently moves her, she can only blush at his words, "you always were smooth with your pickup lines," voice low, she reaches up to undo the scarf, "than again, you've no need for them now, I'm yours,"and let's it rest about her shoulders for now, the cascade of chestnut curls she had hidden within falling about.

The fluorescent lights shine harshly, causing her to blink owlishly up at him, though does little to dim her smile. "I didn't want to..."she's about to say embarrass him in front of the others, to be seen socially with a crime lords lawyers, but he'd been the one to ask her to come here, and they'd promised no more lies. "I still get nervous coming here for any reason other then meetings clients." Turning her hand, she squeezes his, "but I want to be here, with you." And it's the truth. Still smiling, she flips her hair and meets his eyes, "now, it has been a shit day and I, for one, could use a stiff drink and whatever other distractions you have planned for tonight."

Zelena   
It was a great feeling to feel his hand taking hers again, and she held him tight when they left the Department. She was glad to have evaded Rumple and his new version of Belle, and she could understand Aidan to have a drink first.  
“There is nothing you have to be sorry about,” she said, and squeezed his hand back. “I think your partner might not forgive me so easily that I broke his nose.” She giggled when she thought of it. “However, I have the feeling that his _Miss Tempest_ is someone who doesn’t have a lot of fun in her life. So yes, after those two lemon-like people I’d like to have a drink with you. I think it’s okay if I show up, Roni has someone who backs for me today, so chances are high that she won’t oblige me to serve drinks. And by the way, seeing you and having you around is enough for me to lighten the mood. That doesn’t mean a drink wouldn’t be a good idea. You’re invited tonight, and I’m looking forward to dinner later.”

She smiled happily, and together they walked down the street until they came past the first windows. Zelena could see it was really full this evening, and hoped there would be a table left.  
She opened the door for him, and let him enter before she followed.

In the bar she looked around and saw two guests who were just about to leave. She drew Aidan’s attention to the now free table, and headed toward it. They were lucky to find a place with two couches, and Zelena took off her jacket before she sat down. It was a cosy place, and she handed him the menu once he had taken a seat beside her.

“If we’re lucky we have this space all for us,” she said, and decided to change her position. One knee bent, the leg tucked under her other, she now sat sideways on the couch so she could look at Aidan without having to turn her head the whole time.

“Like to tell me what is going on between you, Weaver and Miss Tempest,” she asked when they had chosen their drinks. “I have the feeling she really is a difficult person, and I’m sorry to say that, but the atmosphere was crackling, so I noticed.” Her blue eyes were directed at his, and she was all focused on him, curious to hear Aidan’s version of cursed Belle and her odd relationship with the imp.  
“That means, only if you want to talk about it. I can also imagine more enjoyable topics to talk about with you,” she purred, and let her finger slide down his chest playfully.

Weaver  
As she took off her glasses and scarf, Rumple’s face softened. Having her act harsh while covered up made it even harder for him to find his Belle in this other woman. Now that she at least looked like herself, he felt closer to her.

He could understand why she’d be hesitant to be here for personal reasons but he remembered the days of her coming by the shop to drag him away from work and he missed it.

“You’re not the criminal here. You only represent them. Much to my dismay.” He couldn’t help adding that part, always hopeful. Belle had spend so much of their time together pulling him toward good, it was his turn to do in kind.

“As long as you do it within the law, I can’t fault you for that. Rogers won’t either, if you stop needling him.” He wasn’t so sure about that claim but it couldn’t hurt. The best would be if he could find a way to safely get Teegan out of Rockford’s grasp. He was trying, but the solution had thus far eluded him.

“Rogers. He has more of a personal stake. in this.” However false his partner’s memories, they were real to him, and drove him to pursue Rockford with a ferocity that Weaver needed in a partner. But it was not his story to tell.

He’d gotten too serious for a date. Shaking off his thoughts, he smiled, and pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

“Enough shop talk. I promised you a night out, and a night out we shall have.”

He parted from her enough to grab his jacket off the back of his chair. As he slid his arms into the sleeves he suggested they start their evening off at Roni’s and they could make a plan from there.

Killian  
Aidan took the menu when offered it, but set it down on the little table between the sofas. He didn't need a menu at Roni's and he didn't plan to eat anyway. Just a drink. Instead, he shifted on the sofa so that he was half turned toward Kelly, one arm behind her back to encourage closeness.

Though the bar was noisy and crowded, he heard her question the situation that had just happened and the reason behind it all. He raised one shoulder in a shrug. "Aye, it was crackling. I'll tell you about it later." Much later, he hoped, not wanting to rehash that in the more relaxed atmosphere. He grinned and leaned closer to Kelly as the din became louder. His free hand captured her hand from tickling his chest. "What I want to know is whatever possessed you to drop those handcuffs in front of Weaver?" It was mostly a rhetorical question meant to make her smile, something he enjoyed seeing as it made her eyes light up.

A new server Aidan hadn't met before approached the sofas with an extra menu in hand and a black apron around her waist to signify that she was there to collect their order. After Kelly would order, he declined the menu again and said, "A pint of Guinness."

Teegan  
Leaning into his arms, Teegan briefly allows the momentum to push her against his chest, breathing deeply as the spice of his cologne and that unique earthy scent that is Weaver surround her. For the moment, she can forget where they're at, pretend that no one is around, and they're in another life, husband and wife just enjoying a moment together after a long day of work. The snarl of curses from a perp quickly chases that away, the grumble of the officer dragging said perp in forcing open her eyes with a sigh. Pushing up on her toes, Teegan presses her lips against the corner of his mouth. "You find a way to remove our son from the long and deadly tenticles of said criminal," her voice is low as she slowly moves away so he can put on his jacket, her eyes never leaves his and as he offers his arm, as she slips an arm through his, "and I'll give you everything you need to bury him. To throw him in the dankest, darkest, rat infested hole you can find and fill it in with dirt." 

It's the first time in this past year of their courtship that she's broached the subject of turning over Rockford. Oh the thought has been there many times, most after the insane businessman had put marks on her skin or bruised some internal organ but not always. As she let's Ruskin lead her from the precident, her eyes straight ahead as she presses into him, allowing his warmth to seep through her, she finally admits what she's known. 

She's tired of keeping the scum from going to jail. 

They're on the street now, the hustle of before even now going strong, though darkness has fully settled in. A strong wind shoves through, lifting her hair back as they reach Roni's. The noise inside is pouring out to the street and she knows this is what she needs. A night with the man she loves and hopefully enough distraction to forget everything. "I love you," she stops moving to the side of the door, pulling him over, "I know I don't say it enough but I do. More then you'll ever know." Looking about, she takes in the twinkling of lights all around, of the happy people out with friends, with family, with strangers and she can't help but smile. 

"I'm probably going to get sloppy drunk because I've forgotten to eat lunch like usual, and I'll probably do something fantastically embarrassing like sing God awful karaoke or outrageous like trying to shag you in the dark, corner booth we can hopefully find, but I do love you. " 

Zelena   
His fingers were wrapped around her hand, and Zelena realized that it might not be appropriate to show her affection for him in public. At least not now, after they had just met again, and they weren't alone on his boat this time.  
After all most people knew him, and since Zelena was only back for a week now, people could start talking.  
So she gave him an apologetic smile, and placed her hand somewhere safe on her upper leg. 

She nodded when he said he would tell her later, and was actually glad about it, as she was more interested right now in both of them _enjoying_ their time together.  
His question about the cuffs made her blush (she thought that blushing was something that happened far too often since she had met him in the restaurant), and also laugh.  
It was a good question. What the hell did she think of doing and saying that. It was probably because of Weaver and the situation she had stepped in. Finding that Miss Tempest too close to Aidan had probably triggered something in her to _raise a claim_ that Aidan was not available anymore.  
Okay, so maybe she had also done it to see the reaction on Rumple's face. And it had been worth it.  
"I'll tell you later," she answered, still giggling. 

Luckily Zelena's stand-in appeared to take their orders.  
Zelena ordered a cocktail, and raised an eyebrow when she heard Aidan ordering a Guinness.  
Once the server was gone to get them their drinks she leaned forward to him and asked "Guinness? Good choice, I guess. You have the irish taste then," she said smiling.  
"Would you mind and let me try a bit? I have to admit, I have never tasted it before. I'm curious what a p-," again she wanted to say _pirate_ but quickly corrected herself and continued "Detective like aside of rum."  
She was glad the noises had masked her little slip of tongue. 

Weaver  
She would give them what they needed to bury Rockford? Her offer surprised him, causing him to pause momentarily while donning his jacket. Taking in the magnitude of her statement and scanning the rest of the bullpen to confirm no one was watching them or had overheard her, he nodded. 

“Alright.” 

This is the break they needed. He smiled in anxious relief. There were many times he wanted to ask her for information, or to lose a case. But he knew if he had, and she’d agreed, it would tip off Rockford and put her in danger. Worse, it could break the fragile trust between them and he couldn’t protect her. He’d find a way to extract Gideon/Joseph, and then they would take dismantle the machine. Together. 

The walk to Roni’s was pleasant. It gave him time to transition from Detective to date. He admired Teegan’s shape in her more casual attire and for the second time in the evening he laughed to himself how their roles had been reversed in this curse. Weaver was always in casual clothes. Surprisingly, Rumple didn’t miss the suits. He found jeans suited him fine after traveling the world and raising Gideon. Their life had been good until this new curse. 

Rumple was in a bit of quiet contemplation recalling some of their family adventures as they arrived at the bar and Teegan pulled him aside voicing her love for him. He was swept up in the moment and thought, just maybe... 

With only the briefest hesitation he leaned into Teegan, capturing her lips with his own, slipping one arm around her waist and the other hand cradling the back of her head. He poured everything he had into the kiss, letting his love for Belle and Gideon fill his heart, hoping it was enough. 

After several moments and out of breath, Rumple pulled back, searching her eyes for any indication that something had changed. It seemed to have been received well in that she spoke of shagging him in a dark corner (something that Weaver, though not Rumple, would definitely take her up on), but there was no sign of sudden recognition or personal homecoming. Of course not. 

Disappointed but nonetheless determined to enjoy their evening, Rumple opened the door and led Teegan by the hand inside the crowded bar. He’d almost forgotten it was Friday night and thus Happy Hour was in full swing. They’d be lucky to get one seat at the bar. No matter, he wouldn’t mind standing. Just then the crowd shifted and he spotted an empty sofa. That wasn’t his normal cup of tea, but then again he didn’t usually come here with a date. He spoke softly directly into Teegan’s ear to cut through the din and pointed her in that direction. 

Killian  
Kelly slipped her hand out of his and at first he didn't notice with the server coming into their space for the order. But did he detect a frown when he saw Kelly's hand on her own leg? Best not to make a big deal out of it, he figured. It was only the second date despite it feeling like he'd known her for years now. So, Aidan leaned closer. "Aye, I am Irish. Perhaps the accent has become subtle over the years." He grinned, teasing because he could still hear the thickness of the brogue himself and working with Weaver and his own English accent didn't help him lose it either. Even Kelly's accent was notable. He hadn't thought to ask before. "Where are you from then? You don't sound a bit like your sister." Nor did they look much alike but he wasn't going to talk appearances of another woman. He wanted to learn more about Kelly herself. 

The waitress was back and set their drinks on the coffee table. Aidan lifted Kelly's and handed it to her before picking up his pint and offering it for her to taste. 

Meanwhile, the server was blocking the view of who was approaching the couches so Aidan took no notice of the couple closing in. 

Teegan Breathless from the kiss, Teegan can only nod as Ruskin steers her inside the bar and towards the corner. The man can do amazing things with those lips of his, and for the briefest of moments, she thinks about leading him out of the bar and to one of their homes. 

His - its closer. 

But they are at the sofa before she can offer the suggestion. Sitting in the middle, she leaves the choice up to him if he wants to sit on the edge or in the middle with her. Hopefully in the middle she thinks with a smirk. 

"I'll be back to take your order," the waitress says with a smile, placing two menus onto the table, "but can I get you anything to start?" 

"I'll have Roni's Chocolate Rum Kiss cocktail and a large of of everything fries," Teegan says with a smile, knowing she needs food in her stomach, otherwise she really is going to be a sloppy drunk, "oh, and a water." 

Zelena   
“I like your accent and the way you talk,” she commented. “Don’t worry, I get you perfectly, as I lived for a while not that far from your home island.” She leaned forward a bit as well to understand him better. It was strange, she thought, she never had realized that the noise level was indeed high in the bar. She had never had any problems to understand orders from guests, but having a conversation was not something she had done so far. Asking Regina for another bottle of ale or whatever didn’t count.  
Maybe she should talk about it with her, but then she realized that people liked such kind of atmosphere. It was more private, and after all, it gave her a reason to lean closer to Aidan.  
He was asking about her sister, pointing out that let alone their different accent gave away that they were obviously completely different, and of course he was right. Zelena had not much of a choice but to stick to Kelly’s background.  
She had to remember all the cursed details, especially what had been made up about her past, her childhood, her whole life, so she was glad when the waitress gave her a moment to think of all this by serving the drinks. 

She took the cocktail he handed to her, but put it onto the table without drinking because he was indeed offering her his Guinness as well.  
She didn’t take it off of his hands, but tilted it a bit so she could take a sip.  
To her surprise it tasted quite good! Not that bitter, more… strong and a bit watery. Not in a bad way. Zelena liked it.  
“That tastes good,” she said and nodded in approval. “Thank you.”  
She then took her own cocktail, and lifted it to clink glasses with him.  
“To… the wonderful evening that has just begun, and hopefully lasts until morning. And to us of course.”  
She had never been good with toasts, and hoped this was appropriate. 

She drank from her cocktail, then put it back onto the table, and leaned closer to Aidan again.  
“So, to give a bit away from me; I lived in England as a child, Cambridge, to be exact, but my family moved to America when I was four years old. That is… my foster family actually.” She looked over to Regina who was busy behind the counter, and then back to Aidan.  
“It’s… complicated, but to make things short - Roni is my half-sister.”  
Zelena hoped he wouldn’t ask further questions, as she had just lied to him. Her cursed self, Kelly, was never in a foster family. They had been her “real” family. But how else could she explain that Roni was her sister. Well, she could have said her cursed mother or father had had an affair, but it was better to stick as close as possible to her real past. 

While she told him about herself, she was completely focused on Aidan and didn’t pay attention to newcomers as well. 

That changed when she heard a familiar voice, and she stopped in the middle of the sentence, and from the corner of her eyes she saw who had sat down directly opposite to them.  
Zelena rolled her eyes, and tilted her head slightly into the couple’s direction, hoping Aidan would get the hint.  
They didn’t seem to have noticed who else was sitting there.  
Zelena wasn’t sure if she wanted to be the first to say something, and stayed quiet. 

Weaver  
Rumple waited for Teegan to give her order, and did his customary visual sweep of the place before sitting down himself. It was a habit. When it was his turn he supplied, “Whisky. Make it a double. And add them to my tab.” 

He gestured toward his partner and date sitting in the sofa directly across. After all that, they’d ended up together anyway. Well, if there was one thing he’d learned over the last several years, it was not to discount a second chance. Without bringing their neighbors to Teegan’s attention (she’d notice them on her own soon enough), he sat down next to her, close enough that their shoulders and thighs touched. It was comfortable. As he sank back into the couch, he naturally rested his hand on her leg, enjoying the feel of the soft denim she wore, a slightly darker dye than his own. 

The server nodded, adding a “You got it.” and left to fetch their drinks and put the order in for the food. 

“A Rum Kiss, eh?” He’d like to think it was inspired by his kiss outside. Perhaps he subconscious was untangling the fog. He tilted his head toward hers. “I’d like to try that later.” His tone was suggestive, and a glance to her lips would make his meaning obvious. 

Meanwhile, Zelena had noticed their presence. He could see her nodding in their direction bringing it to Rogers’s attention. Slowly he turned in their direction, lifting an eyebrow and his fingers slightly in a subtle wave. He’d leave it to Rogers to decide how this was going to proceed. 

Killian  
Kelly drew nearer to him as she spoke and he was glad for it so he could hear her but also he liked the feel of her close to him. She took the Guinness from him and said that it tasted good and he almost uttered, “I’m certain it tastes better on your lips” but held his tongue. He wasn’t usually so ready make suggestions like that, but he was enjoying the coziness of the corner atmosphere. He merely watched her expressions change as she spoke, committing everything to memory. 

When she told him about her origins, he nodded, taking the explanation to make sense. One of her foster parents must speak as she does, he concluded. He took a sip of the Guinness and when Kelly’s attention turned to the other sofa as another couple sat there and ordered, he turned his face to look as well. By the devil, it was Teegan and Weaver again. He frowned. Surely Weaver hadn’t been serious about the threat of paperwork and followed them! No, no, that was absurd! He knew Weaver. A coincidence, surely. 

The subtle wave was noted and Aidan’s eyebrow rose in question. Hmm. Roni’s was quite crowded as evidenced by the people side-stepping to get past large groups of people talking. This likely was the only open space. 

Aidan shifted on the cushion to lean slightly forward, making it obvious he saw them. His arm that had been casually behind Kelly’s back drew toward him so his hand was on Kelly’s shoulder, to encourage her that it would be alright and that he did notice them. She didn’t know what his issue with Teegan was, but he’d control his reaction professionally. 

“Of all the places,” he muttered to Kelly and leaned forward slightly. Raising his voice to speak over the noise, he called across the table with curiosity. “It’s a small world…” A tense look at Teegan for acknowledgement. Now what the devil were they to do? Play nice? 

Teegan  
Settling back along the leather cushion, Teegan leans her head back and sighs, feeling the muscles in her neck unwind. It's been a long, stressful week. Couple that with her afternoon meeting with Rockford and she was beyond tense. And sore. A year ago, she'd have been paying triple time for a masseuse to spend two hours kneading and massaging away the aches of the week - and encourage bloodflow to any bruises she may have collected - but not anymore. 

With a grin she tilts her head to the side, looking up at the man who has made things oh so much better. Just his side pressing against hers through layers of clothing can drop an inch of tension from her shoulders, his hand resting on her leg another. Dropping her hand to his, she interlaces their fingers, running her thumb along the cold metal of the ring he wears. 

_This_ was what led to a good life. A happy life. Especially when he was so intune with her own thoughts. "There's nothing sweeter than Rum and chocolate," leaning up, Teegan nips at the corner of his lips, "unless it involves you." 

Anything else she is going to say or suggest is lost as a voice cuts through the drone of the crowd. Fingers tightening around Ruskin's hand, Teegan drags her gaze from her man to the couple across the table from them. And groans. All she wanted was a nice evening. Just her and Rus, some liquor and food, perhaps a halfway decent band, and an orgasim or three. Yet fate seemed to have other ideas. Detective Rogers and the beautiful woman who had punched her man in the face. 

And she couldn't even insult the man or defend the honor of her partner. 

"Detective," she manages to bite back any other retort she may have for the sake of Ruskin, and instead settles for politeness, "Ms. Kelly. Are you here for the _ 3 Trick Pony_ coverband?" There, she could do nice. 

Zelena  Aidan changed his position and so did Zelena.  
For a moment she was thinking if Rumple had followed them to make sure his precious partner would stay alive, but it must be a coincidence that they were here. 

However, Aidan's whispered words made her smile, and she assumed he was not very delighted to see them. Well, in his case it might be more about Miss Tempest. Zelena still had no idea what was it between them, but she trusted that he would tell her sometime later. 

Her eyes slid to the other couple when Aidan eventually started to talk. Not enough for Zelena to say anything, but she didn't want to ruin anything with Aidan by not being polite at least. After all he was unaware of the slight… _dislike_ she and Rumple shared for each other. That didn't mean though that _Kelly_ was not allowed to drop a comment if necessary. 

"Miss Tempest, Detective, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said, and gave both a smile Kelly had used for clients she didn't like much but had to deal with. Friendly, but not that friendly.  
She could tell that the feeling was mutual, so she didn't care much.  
However, Miss Tempest seemed to intend to start casual small talk, and Zelena answered, without having any idea that the woman opposite to her had said something similar in another content to Aidan, "It's actually Miss Greene, Miss Tempest." 

Zelena didn't intend to make a biting comment, and smiled nicely, but she didn't remember the women were already down to first names.  
"And no, we're not here for any band this evening. We just thought a drink before heading… to another place would be a good idea." She didn't want to tell they were planning to go to Aidan, although they might assume they would.  
"So, what about you?" 

Weaver  
Teegan had drawn Weaver’s attention again by the warmth of her hand and playful nips at his mouth. He would have fallen prey had it not been for Rogers speaking. Instead he simply placed his lips to her temple as she turned. He felt her tense and he sighed, looking up impatiently to see if the server was returning with their drinks yet. He could see she was only loading a tray at the bar and with any lucky it would contain theirs. 

As the women exchanged small talk, he addressed his partner in kind. “Rogers, I thought you were cooking for the lady this evening?” Zelena seemed to answer that one for herself. He couldn’t blame them for needed a drink. He felt the same after the fiasco back at the office. He hoped this wouldn’t be a continuation. Originally he’d extended the offer for Rogers and his date to join them. He’d try to smooth things over if he could. 

What about them? Zelena had asked about their plans. 

“I promised Teegan a night out for a change. A bit of light hearted fun, if you can believe that.” He chuckled as it sounded quite different than any version of himself that had ever materialized. “Thought we’d check out the local music scene, starting close by. Plus I was hoping to catch a few moments to chat with…your sister, actually.” He directed the last bit toward Zelena. 

At this moment, the server returned, bringing not only their drinks but a much needed interruption of smiles and a bubbly personality. “Here you are, one Rum Kiss, (that looks really great, by the way) a double whisky, and… I’ll be right back with the fries!” 

“Ahhhh, thank you.” Weaver smiled back at her, reaching for Teegan’s drink to hand to her first. Then he took his own. Before the server left he added. “Bring us all another round when you come back, will you, dear?” He’d probably have his finished before she even returned to the bar. 

Killian  
As Weaver explained what they were doing at Roni's--not that it was any of his business what anyone did in their off time so long as it was within the confines of the law--Aidan could sense a calmness from Weaver. He was being friendly, light-hearted even as the man suggested. Perhaps the invitation, before he'd even known his date was Kelly, was genuine and he held no regrets. 

He was puzzled, unsure of how to behave in mixed company. It wasn't as if Aidan had gone on a double date before or even been social with Weaver outside of work. They'd had plenty of time to chat on stake outs and in down time in the office, but the environment left him feeling out of place and unsure. 

When the server returned, interrupting his thoughts, Aidan relaxed and drew his arm from Kelly's back so he could lean back again on the sofa. He side-eyed Kelly just to see how she was reacting to this. Even with her correction to Teegan of how she should be addressed, he could only raise an eyebrow and slightly shrug the shoulder closer to her in silent communication. 

He heard Weaver order them all another round, and he turned his attention from Kelly back to the server. "Aye, another would be brilliant." He took a large gulp from his Guinness and rested the glass on his thigh.

Still puzzled, he was slightly frowning when he looked back at Weaver and how cuddly Teegan was being with him. He'd never seen an affectionate bone in the woman's rigid stance before, which made him even more bewildered with this whole situation. Who the hell were they? "So, is this a typical date night for you?" he asked the couple across from them, struggling to find something to relate to. "Kelly and I went out on my sailboat last Saturday. Thought we'd stay local and cook in this evening. After unwinding first." He raised the glass in explanation. Again he turned his eyes to Kelly with a slight smile on his face, trying to appear 'normal' in this awkward situation. 

Teegan  
Accepting the chocolatey goodness, Teegan slurped a mouthful in, not hiding the groan that originates as the sweetness mixes with the burning of the rum. "This," she holds the glass out, "is exactly what I needed." Mindful that they're still waiting for the fries to arrive, she only sips at the drink, really not wanting to get sloppy drunk, especially with their company. Instead she settles more into her date, enjoying the warmth and the hustle about them, before turning her attention back to the other. 

"I apologize Ms. Greene, usually I'm good with names," she takes another sip of her drink, the chocolate coating her throat, "today has just been a dreadful day." 

Another sip and Teegan places her free hand on Ruskin's knee, her body relaxing. "I'm afraid that we're a lot like an old married couple," addressing Detective Rogers question, Teegan shifts her attention between the two, "most nights we stay in and just enjoy each other's company" 

Zelena   
Zelena smiled, and nodded politely when Rumple answered her question about their plans.  
Though she frowned slightly when he said he wanted to chat with Regina. Didn't he know that a Friday evening was the worst time to do that?  
"Well, as you can see she's behind the counter. If I may give you an advice - if it's not lifesaving, then try to talk to her tomorrow. She is quite busy with serving her guests, and since she gave me off tonight she's missing one servant." But then she shrugged her shoulders.  
"But feel free to try." 

The drinks for the others came, and Zelena looked at Aidan who withdrew his arm from behind her back, but didn't think much of it. Instead she leaned back as well and heard Rumple ordering another round for all. She looked at her cocktail, it was still full, and said "Not for me, thank you. As you can see, I'm still working on my first cocktail, but thanks for the offer." 

Her next words were directed at Miss Tempest when she said "No offense taken. I hope you can relax now, and enjoy the evening."  
She lifted her glass at her, gesturing she would drink to this, and took another sip. 

She listened to Aidan and commented, "Yes, since our first dinner… never really happened due to some unforeseeable _surprises_ we dare to try again today."  
She fell silent for a moment, and tried to think of something that would not sound awkward.  
"So, may I assume the two of you are together for quite a while since you mentioned you're like an old married couple," she asked.  
Her eyes wandered to Aidan for a moment as she tried to read his expression, but he seemed to feel a bit awkward too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Weaver  
Weaver shook his head in response to Rogers’ question about their usual date but remained quiet while Teegan answered. He liked the sound of her description. If she only knew. Taking a deep breath and drew from his cursed memories of their younger courtship so as not to seem too old and boring in the younger pair’s eyes. Also it was pleasant to reminisce about easier times even though they were cursed memories. ‘They’ were happier together then, and in some ways it was similar in energy to the adventures he and Belle had during their time traveling the realms.

“We used to do this sort of thing a lot more frequently, always finding something exciting to do. This time around...it’s a bit more complicated.” There was no need to elaborate since everyone there was feeling the effects of said complications. “Of course we try to spend some time with Joseph, our son, and Ted. Also, complicated.” Weaver added that for clarity in part for Zelena’s benefit if she hadn’t the occasion to run into Gideon yet. Of course Rogers was aware. Weaver had shared that information fairly soon after learning about it himself.

About Regina…”Oh, I think she’ll make time for me.” He was confident about that, he would make sure of it. He wanted to ask Regina if she knew about Zelena setting her hooks into his partner, and what she made of it. No matter, he had no qualms about asking Zelena directly as soon as the opportunity presented itself. “But if she’s too busy, perhaps you might be able to assist.”

Killian  
Aidan recalled, with Weaver's words, that Teegan and he did have a distant history. The son that Rogers' had once tried to dig up dirt on before realizing exactly whose son he was came to mind. An unfortunate circumstance for the older detective trying to do the right thing in direct conflict with the Rockfords. Complicated was understating the issue. It's what first made Rogers question Weaver's morals, but in being eager to succeed in his policework and not be fired from his job as a new detective, Rogers had to sit back and listen. He might have his own vendetta against the Rockfords, but Weaver also had a personal stake in it. They could trust one another and that was what built a successful partnership. So now, he had to trust that through Weaver, Teegan was not out to get him all the time. Perhaps he could certainly relax at Roni's Place sitting across from them. That was the entire reason he and Kelly went to the bar in the first place.

He eyed Teegan speculatively while Weaver addressed Kelly about Roni.  
When Weaver suggested Kelly assist him, Aidan wondered what he was up to. He took a last drink of his Guinness emptying the glass and set it on the coffee table between the sofas, then set his hand on Kelly's leg. "Aye? What's that about?" While he almost felt the need to be protective over Kelly, he'd just decided that trust was present. He shouldn't have to worry about Weaver now that the other man knew she was important to him.

Teegan  
Eyebrow lifted, Teegan turns her face upward, looking at Rus for a moment, wondering what that was about. It was probably police business, something they were careful to avoid talking about in public, but it did intrigue her. From their introductions earlier, it had seemed like Ms. Greene and Ruskin had only met briefly the year before.

"I should probably call and see how Rose is feeling," she finally settles on letting it drop for now. If Ruskin wanted her to know, he'd tell her later, and if he didn't, well she would have to _try_ and be mature about it and not snoop.

Shifting her attention back to the other couple, she takes another drink of the Rum's Kiss before setting it down. "Rose is my granddaughter," Teegan shares with the other two, "she had tubes placed in her ears today, to help with ear infections, and while I checked earlier on her, I should...," she tapers off for a second, laughing, "okay, I _need_ to call and check on get before bed. I'm a worry wart when it comes to my family. "

Squeezing Ruskin's knee, she offers him a vibrant smile, "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't run off with some young blonde," before slipping out of the booth. She's halfway to the door, weaving her way through the crowd before fishing out her phone.

Zelena   
Although Zelena wondered why Rumple was obviously so eager to talk to Regina she didn't care much. Since she had been gone for a long time she assumed it was something about business.  
His mention of his son Joseph got along with a brief nod by Zelena, the mention of someone called Ted left her without any idea who that might be. Anyway, it didn't matter to her.

Though she frowned when Rumple said he also would be willing to address her with his issues, and she suddenly felt a hand on her leg.  
It was soothing to her and filled her heart with warmth, more than Aidan must be aware of. Zelena shrugged her shoulders to both men.  
She looked at Aidan first, and placed her hand over his, squeezing it thankfully.  
“Honestly - I have no idea,” she whispered to him. “Must be something about the Pub.”

She looked at Rumple, and said, "If I can be of any help try me, but keep in mind that I'm back in town for only a week now. I really don't know much of your business with Roni," _and frankly I don't care_. She finished the sentence in her mind. All she cared about was having a nice evening preferably with Aiden alone. But the night was still young, so she could endure Rumple's presence with his cursed sharp-tongued Miss Tempest a little longer. 

Actually there was a touch of irony in the whole situation and it was somewhat amusing. 

Miss Tempest's comment to have to call her _granddaughter_ however, gave her something to think about. She eyed Rumple, curious about his reaction although she knew he must know. Cursed or not - it was probably not _his_ grandchild. 

"I hope she is doing fine," Zelena said before the other woman left.

Weaver  
Weaver offered a supportive smile as Teegan begged her leave to check on her granddaughter. He knew the child wasn’t actually related to her, but realized going forward that the adult ‘Hemant’ children and their offspring would always be in his and Belle’s lives. He had done some digging and for the life of him he wasn’t able to determine to whom they belonged in the other realm. It mattered not, for even after Belle awoke, the ‘children’ were already in her heart and she would hold them there forever. Even if they had only been family through a curse.

Meanwhile it seemed Rogers and Zelena were quietly questioning why Weaver needed to speak with Roni and/or Kelly. Weaver didn’t want his partner to be concerned about shutting him out of a professional discussion.

“It’s more of a family matter.” He reassured Rogers. Hopefully Zelena would get the hint that he would like to speak with her and Regina candidly, about something that Rogers wouldn’t be able to understand in his cursed state.

The server returned with their second round, carefully setting the glasses down to form pairs, including one for Zelena even though she had declined it earlier. “I’m sorry, someone grabbed your fries accidentally.” A frustrated shrug to her side indicated the table nearby where a group of twenty somethings were devouring the fries that should have been Teegan’s. “Second time tonight he snatched my order from the kitchen.” Her eyes glared at the offending server. “I put the order in again and told them to rush it. I brought you an extra drink on the house. Sorry again.”

Weaver used the opportunity of Teegan’s absence to excuse himself and wandered toward the bar. Regina was busy checking ID’s and mixing cocktails but she had made eye contact with him and in a few minutes she had joined him at the end of the bar with a glass of whisky.

“Haven’t seen you in here for a while. Not playing house with Belle tonight?” She put air quotes around the name but was only pleasantly ribbing him.

He ignored her question but took the drink. And got straight to the point. “Have you been keeping an eye on your sister?”

She straightened in defense, placing a hand on her hip. She could see now that he was agitated, but had no clue as to why. Not that he needed any particular reason to complain about Zelena.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Weaver scoffed as if it should be obvious to her and leaned in closer. “It means…we’re the only ones around here who can see Rockford for who he really is…Walsh. And, we both know he’s a pea-brained huckster incapable of running a successful corporation the scale of Rockford Industries, illegal or otherwise. Someone else has to be calling the shots and I’m just wondering…if it’s the same someone for whom he’s always been a monkey.”

Regina raised an incredulous eyebrow as she processed his accusation. “You’ve got to be joking.”

Weaver remained silent, staring her down.

“You’re actually serious.” It seemed a ridiculous idea to her, unfathomable. “You think Z-“ she leaned in closer and continued in a more hushed tone. “You think Zelena is behind Roc- controlling Walsh? What in the world would give you that idea? I think you’re over-detectiving and stuck on old wounds.”

Weaver snarled, unamused at her dismissal of the facts. “Then how else do you explain that?” Without turning, he pointed in the direction where he had been sitting a few moments ago. In the direction where he expected Regina would see her sister cozying up with Rogers. “Why else would she be trying to distract my partner?”

Killian  
Aidan had leaned his ear closer to Kelly when she told him that Weaver likely had something to discuss about the pub and Weaver confirmed it was simply a family matter. Aidan inclined his chin in acknowledgement of that. Obviously, it wasn't Aidan's business or wouldn't concern him.

The server returned, distracting him from that matter when she made it clear that the group of rowdy individuals behind them where eating the fries meant for Teegan. Aidan looked over his shoulder at them to notice one shoving the other and a shoving match began. He shook his head and faced forward again. He was off-duty and a simple messing-around was not going to be his business either.

After Weaver went to the bar and was speaking to Roni about this family matter he'd mentioned, Aidan grabbed his new Guinness and took a sip of it. "Having fun?" he asked, almost rhetorically to Kelly. It seems their evening had taken an unexpected turn, but he was simply glad to be with her again after the long week.

No sooner had he said that, the couch they were sitting on was struck from behind and shifted forward a few inches. The idiots behind them had taken to a brawl and impacted the couch when two of them had each other in various stages of headlocks and grappling of body parts. Aidan's beer sloshed over the rim. "Bloody hell," he grumbled as he glared at his lap. "Pardon me, darling. This will only take a few minutes," he said to Kelly and set his beer down on the coffee table.

He stood up and rounded the sofa. The other idiots that were still sitting were giggling--clearly drunk--but at least not as gone as the two on the floor. And here he had only one set of handcuffs. He'd cuff them both together since they were so clearly set on being attached to one another. There was a pitcher of ice water on one of the waitress stands, so he grabbed it and upended it over the two on the floor.

After the debacle was over and the two brawlers were cuffed, he would have to spend some time outside waiting for the on duty sergeant to come and pick them up.

Teegan  
"No sweetie," slipping out the door, Teegan lets the heavy wood slam shut, blocking out the noise of the band and crowd. Finally able to completely hear the little voice on the other line, she can't keep the smile from her face as she steps to the sidewalk, "Gra-mere won't be over tonight."

Cool air whips around her, slipping under the sleeves and fabric of her shirt causing Teegan to shiver and grip the phone tighter, though it does little to chase the smile away. "No darling, you can't sleep over tonight." Looking up and down the street, she takes in the cars passing as she laughs, "no, I don't think Detective Weaver wants to sleep over either." Focusing on the black car easing it's way down the street, she laughs again, "go to sleep sweetie, we'll talk tomorrow."

The noise of the bar spills out again as the door swings open. Turning her back on the black car, Teegan slips her phone in her pocket and watches as cuffed men fall out the door.

Just what the heck has she missed.

Zelena   
A family matter, Zelena sighed when she heard Rumple saying that. Regina had always been his favourite student, so if there was something up he would surely not want Zelena around. Since he was including Zelena in this she knew this would not be something about a hidden barrel of Whiskey in their cellar, or a personal matter with Roni but something off-curse - and her.

What now, was there something going on she didn't know while she had been away? But Regina would have told her.

She was distracted by the server who told them about the group of food thieves. Zelena looked to the side where they were sitting and rolled her eyes, she had seen some of them in here before, and they had caused some trouble.

Maybe she should talk to Regina to ban them off the bar. They had enough customers who didn't annoy other guests.

She looked at Aidan who had just turned around to her again. The couch was shifted and Zelena rolled her eyes. "Too much fun as it seems," she said, and was almost tempted to stop Aidan from interfering, but she knew he would manage. Actually, she enjoyed watching him "arresting" the idiots, and Zelena sniggered when he used the pitcher with water and cooled them down.

"I'll get a cleaning rag."

He had probably not heard her, but since Aidan was busy anyway she had a reason to find out what it was this time Weaver had to complain about.

Making her way to the counter she eyed at her sister and Weaver. She saw that Regina seemed not to be amused about whatever they were talking, and when Rumple's thumb pointed at her over his shoulder she knew her suspicions had been confirmed; it was something about her.

Annoyed about what he was planning now again she walked to the counter.

"What is it now, Rumple, planning another set up on me?" She also had to get this cleaning rag.

Weaver  
“And here she is.” Rumple turned toward Zelena’s voice approaching him from behind, still at the height of his agitation. “It isn’t exactly a set up if the person in question is already guilty.” His sarcasm was evident. He lifted his elbow from the bar where he’d been leaning in to talk with Regina.

“Why don’t you just calm down, Gold. You have it all wrong.” Regina tried to quiet him. She didn’t need a scene here during Happy Hour, especially not one between these two.

“Do I?” Rumple sneered, squaring himself off with Zelena. “No, I don’t believe I do. Tell me, Kelley…” He emphasized her cursed name, continuing with a smirk at his own cleverness to piece it all together in such a short amount of time. “How is it that your lackey…Walsh, comes to be in a position of power such as he is, all by himself? He’s a two bit con man, not a business mogul. Now, this has been bothering me for weeks, but it all came together today when I see you sniffing around my partner. You’re calling the shots, aren’t you?” he accused. “It’s a power play. You think you can distract my partner and what, he’ll let you off the hook?” He cringed at the unintended pun and added “So to speak.”

Regina took the opportunity to interrupt once again. She tugged at his arm, speaking in hushed tones. “Sit down, you’re going to cause a scene. Zelena isn’t sniffing around Rogers. I’m the one who set them up.” She let go of Rumple’s arm at his shocked look and felt awkward for a moment at the admission until she finally folded her arms and lifted her chin more confidently than she felt.

After a moment of Rumple staring at her incredulously, Rumple eventually asked “Why the hell would you do that?”

Killian  
Aidan had to remain outside for about ten minutes as the on-duty sergeant had to re-read the Miranda Rights to the two idiots that were cuffed together and forced to sit on the bench outside Roni's. They were too drunk to likely recall that they were read their rights twice, but that was two law officials who could attest to it.  
Aidan's thoughts were distracted, however. He periodically glanced in the window to see that Kelly had gone to the bar and was conversing with Weaver and Roni.  
Teegan was wrapping up her conversation and Aidan offered a slight smile as he saw she had noticed what was going on. Perhaps there could be peace, as he overheard her conversation by proximity.  
His attention went back to the sergeant and helped get the two idiots into the back of the car. After the door was shut, he told the sergeant, "Those are my personal cuffs. Put them on my desk after they're booked, aye?"  
The sergeant nodded, unsure as to why, but waved off as he got into the driver's seat and left.  
As Aidan headed for the door again, his eyes caught sight of a bulletin board announcing local events. One such event was the Halloween parade. Costumes, Grand Prize Winner...hosted by Victoria Belfry. He made a face at seeing that name associated with the event, but it was a lesser of two evils anyway. He reached out and tore the flyer from the board.

Teegan  
Watching from the side, Teegan took a few minutes to really assess Rus' partner. Were she honest with herself, she really didn't know the man outside of their sparring in the interrogation room.

And one couldn't be judged by their job only.

<>That was something Teegan knew very well.

Tucking the slim phone into her pocket, she watched as he pushed the last of the perps into the back of the car, wondering what it was that they had done to get themselves arrested. As the door was slammed shut behind them, Detective Roger's made a comment about the cuffs being his personal cuffs and she can't help the laugh at the offhand remark. "You should treat your lady to a special pair," her comment is without malice and without insult, "something with a bit of padding so as not to bruise her skin."

Teegan glances around again and seeing that they're alone, offers a small smile, "she has pale skin, it will show any bruises that much easier. And that will give people the wrong idea." Slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, she nodded towards the paper in his hand, "what's that?"

Zelena   
Zelena flinched when Rumple accused her of already being guilty, although she had no idea what this was about now.  
She was glad her sister seemed to be completely on her side this time, especially since she knew Regina liked Rumple a lot.

However, she didn't intend to rise to provocation, and listened to his new accusations calmly. Or she tried.  
In fact she was hurt and became angry when Rumple came up with his ridiculous theory about her former monkey and especially charged her that she would only do a power play with Aidan.  
That really made her angry, given the fact that because of him in the end she had broken up with Chad. Because she loved him.  
Rumple had no idea, and although Regina told him that _she_ had sent both on a blind date, she hissed at him.

"You better watch your words, Rumple. You have no idea about what happened, and you will be the last person in all realms who will learn about that. My past with Killian is not your business so back off. You have done enough already. Care for your Belle and leave me be."

Zelena couldn't help it but snapped at Rumple. How dare he to think he would know _anything_. 

"Zelena, calm down, he doesn't mean it that way," Regina tried to defuse the situation, and looked at Rumple.  
"Of course she doesn't have anything to do with Rockford. Can you please listen to yourself? She even moved to San Francisco and..."

"Regina, that doesn't have to concern him," Zelena interrupted her sister, and placed her hand on hers to apologize in the same moment.  
She gave Rumple a disgusting look. "You really know nothing, _Detective_."  
She then dived under the counter and rummaged around for a wiping cloth, taking some seconds to calm down.

Regina gave Rumple a warning look that said he better drop this issue.

Weaver  
“Because she deserves some happiness!” Regina shot back at Rumple as to why she’d set Zelena up with Hook. “God knows one of us does.” she added under her breath. She’d loved and lost more than anyone, but this wasn’t about her. Surely Rumple had changed enough over his years away with Belle to understand that. Shouldn’t he have mellowed toward Zelena at least somewhat?

Zelena took over from there, denying everything of course, but mentioning her past with Killian. “Past, what past? With him?” Rumple pointed back in the general direction of where he expected Rogers to be, noticing a little scuffle happening. Teegan had gone outside so he wasn’t concerned. Rogers could more than hold his own. He continued, “You’re telling me that _you_ have a past with Captain Hook?” He laughed at the idea. “In what realm would _that_ have ever happened?”

Regina chimed in again saying he didn’t mean his words as Zelena had taken them.

“Like hell I don’t.”

He just had to twist the knife deeper, she thought. Couldn’t he just cooperated for once? She rolled her eyes and continued, telling him to listen to himself, that he was being ridiculous. Zelena chastised him some more before disappearing beneath the bar top for something.

The look Regina gave Rumple gave him pause. He turned his palms to the air, questioningly. Was he being that off-base in simply putting two and two together? Regina widened her eyes, tilting her head toward Zelena in a silent plea for Rumple to take back his words. He scoffed at the thought of apologizing to her, still not convinced he was wrong.

“Alright” he began to concede, if only for argument's sake. “Well then, pray tell, if you aren’t pulling the monkey’s strings, who the hell is?”

Killian  
Aidan glanced away from the flyer in hand toward Teegan as she offered... helpful advice rather than the usual criticisms and insults he was so accustomed to from her. His eyebrows went up as he listened to the apparent sex advice from the attorney. Well, this put a twist on his view of Weaver. Not that he wanted to think about what Weaver did with Teegan ever, but fair was fair after all. He cleared his throat and grinned in attempt at holding back a laugh as he shook his head, trying to dispel the trainwreck his thoughts had suddenly become. "I'll be sure to look into something more comfortable."

He glanced back at the flyer as she inquired about what he held. "It's about the Halloween parade. Are you participating?" This was by far the most cordial conversation they had ever had, and Aidan was glad for it. The night air was fresh, it was quieter outside with the murmur of activity going on beyond the closed doors to the bar, and he felt at peace now that the brawlers were gone.

Teegan  
"Leather," she offers as an alternative, her mind playing through the different materials that cuffs can come in. Feather or other fuzzy materials in bright colors just does not put her mind of the Detective or the little that she has seen of his paramour. Plastic ties are something the men in her organization typically use, but then, most of the time they aren't interested in sex and just want cheap, non-traceable alternatives to cuffs. "What's even more convenient is you can order that kind of thing online through Amazon and it comes in a little smiley box."

Not that she'd ever had a reason to order that kind of thing, but it did make for some interesting browsing experiences at night.

Her attention is drawn back to the flyer, brow crinkling at the mention of Halloween. Outside of some whiskers and matching ears and tail, she's never bothered to dress up for the holiday. And that was only when the children were small and she took them out trick-or-treating. It'd been a good ten or more years since she's participated in the event. "I'm not sure," Teegan finally said, lower lip slipping behind her teeth, "it's not really a holiday I've put much thought into outside of children holding up adults for candy and treats." She laughed a little, "it's a good racket them have going on there."

Zelena   
It gave Zelena at least _some_ satisfaction that there was something this puffed up detective didn’t know about her and his precious partner. She closed her eyes for a moment and summoned the moment when Killian had told her about love back then, when both had tried to save Robyn. It was one of her treasured moments that she never had forgotten, and never would.  
A tiny smile appeared on her lips, and the memory was enough to cool her down. Why care about Weaver at all, Zelena thought. Her bond to Killian and Aidan now was tight enough to let this so called detective talk whatever he wanted. 

Once she felt her anger subside she also found the cleaning rag. She grabbed it, and appeared again.  
She gave Regina a smile, thanking her wordlessly for her help. If she had been surprised about Zelena revealing that she had a past with Killian she didn’t show. After all she had at least seen both together in the Enchanted Forest chasing after Gothel. Although Zelena had never told Regina what had happened after their first encounter. 

The witch placed both hands on the counter, and leaned slightly forward to Weaver and said slowly “And why should I know about that, _detective_? I was cursed like you were, and I don’t bloody know why Walsh is even here.”  
She backed off again, and grabbed the rag, handing it to a server who was just passing them.  
“Some water was spilled, please make sure no one slips.”  
The server nodded and went off.  
Zelena eyed Rumple again. “Oh, I can imagine you might be the one behind all this, _Rumplestiltskin_.”  
Zelena glared at him. She could also make up absurd accusations.

Regina rolled her eyes, and decided to end this.  
“I think that’s enough. Weaver, my sister has nothing to do with Rockford, and Zelena…” she could sympathize with her being angry, but it was not helping if both began to fight each other.  
“Just calm down.” She gave both Weaver and Zelena a severe look.  
“Why don’t we try to work together on this,” she suggested.

Zelena pouted, and shrugged her shoulders. “I already promised to help Aidan.” She glanced at Rumple watching his reaction to this new information. 

Weaver  
She did have a point…she had been cursed. Rockford was fully active during that time, so she couldn’t have been directing him. Didn’t mean she hadn’t set it up previously, but it was seeming somewhat less likely. Rumple watched her retrieve a rag and send someone off to tend to a spill before she turned the tables and accused him. As if he’d ever devise some kind of scheme that would put Belle and Gideon into danger like that. She had a nerve and he was about to tell her as much when Regina stepped in once more, this time offering an even more preposterous idea: that they work together.

Rumplestiltskin didn’t work with others. He made deals, deals designed to manipulate the needs of others in order to yield outcomes beneficial to him. In doing so, it guaranteed the price for the magic would be paid by the other party rather than himself. But Gold had learned the benefits of letting people in, and Belle had taught him to trust just a little bit more. Weaver certainly enjoyed working with Rogers, and so against the voice in the back of his head, Rumple simply said,

“Yeah, okay.”

Killian  
Now, Aidan did laugh when Teegan suggested leather. He dipped his head as his cheeks flushed slightly, disbelieving he was even having this conversation with someone other than Kelly. But it was refreshing and he didn't mind at all. "Perhaps I'll have to call you later for advice if there are too many varieties to choose from." He wasn't a big online shopper, never had been as he tended to lean toward more traditional shopping in person.

"The little buggers," he joked as he turned slightly to face the doors, planning on going back inside with Teegan. "We'll have to write them all up on bribery charges, aye?" Reaching out, he pulled the door open and waved for Teegan to precede him.

Teegan  
Teegan can't help but laugh at his offer of writing up the children on Halloween. "Well," she starts, slipping past him into the bar again, "I'm loath to admit this, but you are one," maneuvering through the crowd and continuing her conversation with the detective easier than she expected, "of two within the entire station who has ever given me worries about performing my...job." Perhaps not something one should be admitting to a police officer, but it is the truth.

Weaver and Rogers were the only two with Hyperion Heights Police Department who could effectively do their jobs, and could do them well. And if she's honest with herself, Weaver was the only reason she was admitting this to the other man. The things one does for love.

Reaching their seats, she frowns to find their drinks unattended. Looking through the crowd, she finally spots Ruskin and Ms. Greene at the bar in conversation with Roni. Sitting on the couch, Teegan picks up her drink and frowns, sniffing at the liquid before taking a sip. Even if someone has slipped something into her drink, she knows she is safe tonight with Ruskin and Rogers there.

Zelena   
Zelena raised her eyebrows and even Regina looked surprised.  
"'Okay' just like that? No bargains and no strings?"  
Zelena eyed him suspiciously, and gave Regina a questioning look.  
Her sister only shrugged her shoulders, gesturing something like ‘don't ask me.’ 

Zelena was not entirely sure if they could trust the imp. It was not his way to simply agree to help without demanding something in return, but for the sake of peace she didn't push it.  
"Well then, seems we are working together now." She looked for Aidan as she felt the need to see a nice face again, and talk to someone who was not accusing her of anything, and spotted him back at the couch laughing about something with Belle. 

“I guess we can join the others again, or is there anything else off curse you have to say?”  
Zelena didn’t think there was, but out of politeness she waited for his answer before she would head back to the other two.  
She was, however, wondering what had happened between them. At the police station her pirate didn’t seem to feel quite comfortable in the presence of Miss Tempest, but now… they seemed to enjoy each others company.  
_Not a reason to be worried,_ she thought.

Weaver  
He shrugged. “Let’s say you caught me in a good mood.”

Teegan had offered to help him this evening, and Zelena apparently promised the same to Rogers. By proxy they would already be cooperating, so there should be no harm in making it official. Keep your enemies closer and all that. Perhaps Zelena might not be so much an enemy this time around. He’d have to trust Regina on that. And Rogers. Weaver hoped his partner kept his wits about him enough to sense something awry in that regard.

He wouldn’t let on to them just yet about Teegan’s offer. The fewer who knew of it, the better. Rockford surely already suspected her of being a mole. If that got out that she really was, it would surely put Teegan on the front lines. When the time was right for her to sell him out, they would strike hard and fast, but not a moment before. He would tell Rogers himself as soon as he had the chance.

“Lead the way.” Raising his arm, he waited for her to head back to the others, where he noticed the rapport had seemed to improve remarkably. Rumple felt some of his anxiety lift at that sight. For an evening that began with such a rocky start, somehow a lot of conflict managed to be smoothed over. He turned back to Regina who gave him a smile that conveyed a look that said ‘I’m proud of you’ mixed with a bit of ‘now that wasn’t so hard, was it?’

Rumple huffed but couldn’t hold back a smile, tentative as it was. They could still learn from each other it seemed. Feeling more relaxed than he had in a long while, he followed Zelena back to the couches and took his seat next to Teegan once more. This time he sat closer, putting his arm around her and tugging her into his side.

“What’s got you two smiling, eh? Everyone enjoying the thrill of a good drunken arrest?” He chuckled, reclaiming his drink.

Killian  
Aidan followed behind Teegan as they wove through the crowd. He was surprised to see that their seats at the sofas were still open as they approached. "Careful... Teegan," he said with emphasis on her name and a knowing smile. It was the first time he'd called her by her given name and he said it now out of respect for her wish that he do so. "I believe you're attempting to compliment me. It might go to my head."

He was about to sit across from her as they waited for Kelly and Weaver to finish their conversation about... family business, when the server returned asking for all new drinks for them, Aidan declined another for himself. He'd already had one and a half, half of one landing on his lap previously.

Just as Weaver and Kelly were returning, Aidan briefly made eye contact with Weaver with an inquiring eyebrow-raise, but his main concern was for Kelly. He reached out mostly just to touch her again, but also to guide her back to his side. He answered Weaver's question. "Oh, of course," he nodded, tight lipped over exactly what had amused him so. But shared one tidbit of information. "We were discussing the Halloween parade and costumes." He set the flyer on the table for Weaver to see.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly to Kelly as he sat beside her again. It amazed him how he had grown so fond of her so quickly, but there he was.

Teegan  
Laughing, Teegan puts her drink back on the table and leans back into the sofa, enjoying the comfort it brings. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Smiling at the man, she crosses her feet at the ankles, "perhaps only outside the office, hmm?"

Before she can expand upon that, the other two have arrived back and Ruskin was sitting next to her again. His warmth seeps into her and she sighs, resting her head against his shoulder.

Zelena   
Rumple wasn’t someone to be trusted, but for once Zelena had the feeling they were on the same side. Although he probably still didn’t trust her. Something, she still didn’t care about.  
She was glad when they returned, and Aidan held his hand out for her.  
With a smile she took it, and sat down beside him again. For once Weaver had asked the right question, because also Zelena wanted to know why the two were smiling - and suddenly seemed to have become friends. Hopefully not too close friends. 

When Aidan revealed that there had been discussing a Halloween parade and costumes, Zelena was relieved, and when her pirate asked her if everything was okay she smiled.  
“Yes, I’ll tell you later what this was about, are you… okay?” she whispered back, and nodded at Teegan, pointing out that she was wondering about his sudden change of mood about her.  
Then she saw the flyer that was lying on the table.  
“A Halloween party? Are you intending to participate?” Her question was meant for everyone.

Weaver  
Weaver caught Rogers’s inquisitive eye and answered with a reassuring look that everything was fine, good in fact. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time and that would show in his expressions.

“Ahhh, it’s that time of year again already is it?” Rumple couldn’t believe how much time had passed and they were still trapped in this curse. His memories as Weaver and the many years of Halloween detail flooded in. It was always busy at the station, misdemeanor crap mostly. Occasionally a larger crime would be committed under the cover and distraction of the holiday festivities.

“Well, we’ll be on call of course, but I see no reason I couldn’t partake in the events. If you’d be interested in going.” The last part was directed toward Teegan. Personally, he was fine with staying in but given his new attempts at not being a stick in the mud or ‘an old married couple’ as she put it, he could put on a good face and try to show her a good time. If they actually had costumes, they really could blend in without attracting too much attention from Rockford’s cronies. The only good reason to dress up as far as he could tell.

“Do I get to choose your costume?” he asked suggestively in a lower tone. “It would definitely not be courtroom attire, I assure you.”

Killian  
Aidan could see that he'd caused some concern in his change of mood since she had been at the bar and he had been outside with Teegan. He nodded to assure her and smoothed his hand across her back as he leaned into the sofa again. And to her inquiry over his participation in the Halloween event, he gestured at Weaver when the senior detective announced that they would be on call. "Aye, every year," he told Kelly, even if this was only his second year at being a detective during the Halloween festivities.

He had little interest in it the prior year as he was working as usual--always working--but this year, perhaps he could attend with Kelly and it might actually become a fun event rather than a bothersome work distraction. "A costume party," he said to Kelly. "A bunch of silliness that causes problems for days. But it might be more enjoyable this year." He raised an eyebrow as he squeezed Kelly's shoulder, wondering if she was the type to dress up.

Speaking of clothing, he recalled that they had dinner plans that were still being delayed. He leaned closer to Kelly to ask, "Are you gaining an appetite? We could go...?"

Teegan  
"We'll have to see," Teegan's voice is low, not wanting to commit to anything within the open spaces of a bar. Years of working for her boss had taught her only too well how important it is to make long-term plans in private. Giving away ones location could lead to situations with serious ramifications.

She sips at her drink, the cold chocolate soothing as it slips down her throat as she sets the glass back on the table. "Halloween and dressing up has never been a particular favorite of mine," she admits, letting her hand drop to the denim covered thigh of her love.

Zelena   
Evidently Aidan paid her his undivided attention again, at least for a time, but Zelena felt reassured. Feeling his hand on her back helped too, although he just lightly touched her.  
She listened to everyone’s Halloween plans, and almost choked on the rest of her drink (mostly melted ice cubes) when she heard Rumple suggesting to choose a costume for Belle.  
That was definitely it. 

Luckily for her Aidan made a comment about the party, and squeezed her shoulder. She looked at him, and was glad when he suggested to leave.  
“To be honest, I’d love to. I’m actually getting a bit hungry by now. And I’d like to have you all for myself.” She whispered the last part, and gave him a smile.  
Then she remembered he had arrested someone, and asked “do you have to go back to the station first?”

Weaver  
“Whatever the lady wants.” He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised if Teegan wasn’t very interested in a costume. Whatever their Halloween ended up being, he just wanted to make her happy.

“By all means, don’t let us keep you. I know you had other plans this evening.” Weaver didn’t meant it sarcastically, but at the same time he thought it best to end on the pleasant note they’d all finally seemed to be playing.

“Rogers, let’s talk in the morning. I might have an idea for our next move. I think we should talk to that Branson guy again.” He didn’t want to get into in any more than that here, but wanted to plant a seed for Rogers to think about overnight. And to suggest they get an early start regardless of the evening’s activities.

If any attempts at payment were made, Weaver would shrug them off and let them know he’d already taken care of it and to enjoy the evening. He’d let Rogers pick up the tab next time. If there was a next time. He could hope.

Killian  
After explaining that the idiots he arrested would have to sober up overnight without his involvement, Aidan stood, drawing Kelly with him. A slight smirk played on his lips at the promise of a fun evening of having her all to himself as well. Cooking, of course, he reminded himself so to save face in company. He kept his eyes on Kelly for a moment as he watched how the ambiance of Roni’s Place played perfectly in the red highlights of her hair.

Weaver mentioned work and Aidan turned his attention briefly to the other couple opposite them. He nodded, seeing where Weaver was likely thinking regarding Branson. A shame they had to keep his and Henry’s ex-friend locked up for as long as they legally could without transferring him. But that was a problem for the light of day.

Since the bill had already been settled, Aidan thanked them and agreed he’d pick it up next time, and ushered Kelly through the crowd and to the door.

Teegan  
Squeezing his thigh, Teegan leans closer to Ruskin for a moment, enjoying the closeness. She's not sure of what they're talking about, but that's okay, there are many things about their lives that they don't or can't know. That's the nature of their businesses and she thinks they're handling it alright.

Seeing the other two standing to leave, Teegan stands, smiling at the other couple before offering her hand it Ms. Greene. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

Zelena   
The way Aidan explained to her that he didn’t need to go to the station anymore made Zelena giggle. She stood up when he did, waited until he was finished with his brief conversation about a next move and a Branson guy, and thanked Rumple too for paying the bill.

“Miss Tempest, Detective… have a nice evening.” Zelena shook Belle’s hand, nodded and smiled politely before she turned to Aidan. Looking forward to spend the rest of the evening and hopefully the whole night with him she beamed at him, and both left _Roni’s_.

Weaver  
Weaver leaned forward when Teegan stood to bid them off, but he didn’t rise. It seemed too formal a gesture between him and Rogers, and not quite the usual with Zelena either. The salutations were quick anyway and hadn’t warranted his full standing participation. A nod and wave were sufficient.

After the other two had left, Weaver tugged on Teegan’s hand, pulling her down into his lap with a flirtatious grin.

“I thought they’d never leave” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “I want you all to myself.”

Just on cue, the lights dimmed and Roni started to introduce the band. With any luck there would be a few slower songs they could dance to this evening. If not, Rumple would be satisfied with snuggling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in **There is magic in the night**


End file.
